


Release

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Naughty Series [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Declan Lynch has some fun





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how much I used to love writing Declan Lynch. I have FEELINGS and VIEWS about the oldest Lynch brother. Declan + Gansey is my favorite rare-pair, and I'm pretty sure I was the only person who ever wrote anything about it. Which I deleted a few years ago. Oh well. This is Dec and the Dream Pack, another favorite theme of mine. 
> 
> Not beta'd

He made the rounds at the part because that’s what you did when you were a young and golden god. Or so he pretended. Declan Lynch was young, he was golden, but if he was a god, then he was a bitter and broken god of the Greek variety, human failings magnified tenfold, the sort of god who took down cities when he fell.

Except, he wasn’t anything like a god. He was, as his father reminded him at every opportunity, a disappointment. Ordinary. His mother’s son. A mother he refused to share with Declan.

“You are my penance,” he said. “You are my cautionary tale.”

And so Declan was cautious in all things. Until the day his father’s sins visited themselves upon his three sons. The day Declan was pistol-whipped in his own dorm room was the day Declan’s last fuck withered up and died. 

Which is why, as he made his way through the press of bodies in the basement of someone’s house -- he didn’t care who anymore -- Declan decided he deserved some fucking fun.

He spotted them by the pool table -- Skov. Swan. Jiang. If he ever knew their first names, he had forgotten them now. He had only ever thought of them as Kavinsky’s Pack. Kavinsky, who had nearly taken everything from him in one spectacularly stupid night. Declan pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the boys.

“Let’s leave,” he said.

Swan and Skov exchanged a look -- they’d been together so long, Declan could see the volumes that glance held, even if he couldn’t read it yet.

Jiang wasn’t as choosy. “Yeah, okay.” Swan and Skov took his cue as their own.

“I’ll drive,” Swan said. “I’m still sober.”

“Alright.” Declan tossed his keys to the astonished boy. Zero. Fucks. Left.

“Where d’you wanna go?” Swan asked as they buckled in.

“You live in Allman, right?” Allman, the pseudo-castle some British alum donated back in the 1930’s.

“In the tallest room of the tallest tower,” Jiang drawled. 

“That’ll do,” Declan replied. He leaned back and closed his eyes as Swan brought them back to campus. 

If Declan hadn’t spent time in literal castles, he would have imagined them like Allman. He was surprised by the stab of envy that pricked him as Skov said, “Welcome to Gryffindor,” and ushered him in.

“I had no idea you were such a fucking nerd, Skov. I might let you hang with Matthew some time.”

Again with the glances. Declan suppressed an eye roll and dropped onto a sofa. 

“Look, I just want to get laid tonight. I don’t particularly care how it happens. I’m flexible.” He looked at the boys. Each wore an identical expression of shock, thought Jiang recovered first.

“You guys gonna play?” he asked Swan and Skov. “They’re in love,” Jiang stage-whispered to Declan, “and a little iffy about sharing.”

Declan gave an elegant shrug. “You up for it?”

“Shit, man. Always.” He dropped to his knees in front of Declan and kissed him hungrily. Declan gave a satisfied sigh. He might not have to think tonight. Might not have to make any decisions unless he wanted to change positions. And then--

However much Jiang had blended in with Kavinsky’s dogs, tonight, he was an alpha, and Declan was so here for it. He lay back and let Jiang do what he wanted.

Jiang wanted a lot. He wanted Declan in his mouth. He wanted Declan to moan. To say his name. He wanted Declan writhing beneath him, and Declan was happy to oblige. 

He got on hands and knees when directed. He sucked off Swan, then Skov, when they decided to share in the fun. He submitted to Swan’s hands pinning his above his head, to Skov marking his torso with his teeth. He submitted to Jiang’s fingers, his mouth, his cock, oh, god, his cock inside him.

He submitted to everything and was well rewarded. 

In the end, he lay beneath Jiang, submitting again. He consented to sleep with him, entangled limbs and sheets a protective shell against the morning. He consented to gentleness when the sun rose.

Declan left the next day when the sun tilted towards evening. He met his brothers for dinner and consented to the startled stares of Adam and Ronan, though he did not submit to questions.

“Everything alright, Dec?” Matthew’s bright eyes missed very little, even if he was not yet aware of what he saw. 

“You know what?” he said, ruffling Matthew’s curls. “It is, kiddo. It’s all right.”


End file.
